Bad Job!
by AllBlueChaser
Summary: Another fill for the Sanji/Zoro Kinkmeme on LJ. Having cooking shows playing on the TV adds excitement for Sanji while he and Zoro are getting it on. Sanji sees something he disapproves of and he gets distracted, causing frustration for Zoro. Modern AU.


Zoro was getting frustrated. Yes, the cook's mouth felt warm and luscious, but the asshole was giving him a pretty damn poor blowjob otherwise. It was unheard off. Even when Sanji didn't give a damn he was the best Zoro had ever had at this. Now though, he flinched as teeth nicked him again and he growled as he bit back telling the cook off.

He had to wonder what could possibly be fucking the cook's game up so badly considering they were using THAT.

With the Food Network on the television, something damn near magical happened.

A normal person may have some blissful reaction on hearing the words juicy steak or gooey chocolate cake because they can almost taste it. The cook though could close his eyes and taste all the succulent foods the tv saw fit to show him on a whole other level. He would moan into Zoro's cock when a chef talked about a certain use of truffle oil, arch his back in anticipation during the final countdown in kitchen stadium, swing his hips just so as another more nerdy chef explained the conflictual nature of tender and flaky in pie crusts and how lard could help solve it.

It made sex with Sanji incredible. Giving. Receiving. Everything.

Zoro didn't know how it worked, but he figured it took whatever part of Sanji's brain that tended to talk too much, bitch too much, and over think what they were doing and gave it entirely something else to pleasantly focus on. The sexual being that remained was nothing short of amazing.

So then, why was this time so bad?

Maybe he changed the channel in the furious stripping earlier, wouldn't be the first time he carelessly tossed the remote across the room and broke the damn thing. Zoro opened his eyes and allowed his senses to pick up the programs audio.

Food Network alright. That competition show by that former Queer Eye guy was on…what was it? Chopped. Yeah. Apparently the three judges didn't like the one woman's salad, going so far as refusing to eat it. Stumped he gave in.

"Oi Cook- What's the problem?"

He could feel the lips on his member pause in their administrations and twist into a curse. Zoro smiled at the combined sensation and Sanji's visage of self-realization of just how badly he had been doing. Apologetic and embarrassed together was a rather rare look on the shit-cook's face and never had he seen it while the cook was in this position between his legs. He filed that image away for later.

"She cut her hand and tossed the salad while it was still bleeding." He explained after wiping his mouth on a discarded shirt. Seeing Zoro didn't get the connection he sighed and continued. "Bleeding onto food and serving it is one of the very worst things you can do! It's a sin to chefs everywhere! So unsanitary! An Outrage!"

Okay so the cook was obviously pissed.

"But at the same time a beautiful young lady, a chef yearning to prove herself and beat the clock made one mistake and damaged her precious hand!"

And the cook obviously wanted to comfort and dote on the woman.

Ah. Guess there were occasional pitfalls even in this.

Zoro spotted the remote within reach and clicked it over to the DVR menu and selected an old tried and true repeat of Tyler Florance. Sanji gave him a few strokes and Zoro returned the favor, pushing the cook over.

"We really got to find a better way to teach you focus. " Maybe he could enjoy lording this over the blond a little while longer.

"I can focus just fine Marimo! Let me finish. The stupid bloody cut blindsided me." Sanji began to argue but Zoro wasn't having any more talk and silenced him with his lips. The whole experience was already too frustrating with this guy. He bit the man's bottom lip in retribution and hissed in his ear.

"Are you begging?"

"Hell no!"

Zoro smirked at the response and moved to top him and get the main event underway.

"Oh you will be. I'm going to make sure of it."


End file.
